


harry potter movie night

by froggiesir



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Movie Night, i was severely tired and bored when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiesir/pseuds/froggiesir
Summary: demetri comes to a realization as they’re watching harry potter.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	harry potter movie night

“wait” demetri rolled off of eli’s chest and onto the floor next to him. “you don’t like draco?”

the two were rewatching the harry potter movies. they had made a tiny fort on the floor beside demetri’s bed. they laid down his comforter, stacked some pillows where the floor met the bed, placed some stuffed animals around them, and the lights were turned off. they had even made some popcorn and ice cream. 

eli gave him a look. “no. we’ve been through this, draco sucks” demetri sat up, an offended look on his face. “no! he’s misunderstood!” eli scoffed and rolled his eyes. “there’s nothing to misunderstand about him. he’s just a prick!” demetri dramatically rested his head into hands. “this is insane. look at him! he’s amazing!” eli paused the movie so they could have their little argument without missing anything. “there’s nothing amazing about bullying people! he’s just mean to harry for no reason”.

“no! he was pressured by his parents! yeah, he was mean at first but he didn’t wanna be a death eater! did you even watch the same movies as me?” demetri crossed his arms to accentuate his point. “oh my god, he literally sucks. he bullies the main three all the time!” demetri scoffed, “and oh like the main three don’t make fun of neville and luna” eli let out a laugh. “yeah! exactly why neville and luna are literally the best characters! not fucking draco malfoy” demetri shook his head, “whatever. let’s just keep watching”.

they had gotten twenty minutes in when demetri paused the movie again. “what?” eli turned to look at demetri who owned a shell shocked look. this confused eli even more. “eli…” demetri once again rose from his chest. he looked him in the eyes with a wide smile. “...you are draco” eli furrowed his brows before his face dropped. “oh my god...i’m draco” eli put his head in his hands and groaned. “you’re draco!!”.

their moods about this were severely different. eli was acting as if he’d just been shot while demetri was acting as if he’d just heard the best news of his life. “this is the worst. i’m draco malfoy” eli whined while demetri cackled. “this is the best! you just spent a good ten minutes ragging on the character most similar to you!” eli shook his head. “this is my life now. i’m draco malfoy” demetri pecked him on the lips. “my draco” eli’s face went red but he rolled his eyes. “you love draco more than me” he sighed dramatically. demetri peppered kisses around his face, making eli smile and let out light giggles. “i could never love him more than you” demetri said as he backed away, only to lean in again to kiss his lips. eli closed his eyes and let out a hum. he loved demetri’s kisses. he hadn’t kissed quite that many people but eli was sure that demetri was the best kisser. 

demetri pulled away, a slightly dazed look in his face when he pecked his lips once more. “i love you” the conversation they were having had been momentarily forgotten and abandoned. “i love you, too” demetri rested his forehead on eli’s and he cracked a smirk and continued. “even if you are draco malfoy” eli groaned and pushed him away. “oh, fuck off”


End file.
